bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MochaShakaKhan
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hōgyoku page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 06:37, July 10, 2011 Re:Hogyoku I appreciate your concerns, as well as your effort to try to improve the description. Unfortunately, as I reverted your edit, it became apparent that the references for that section in particular is incomplete, and we only take referenced information. While anime sources are allowed, if the content in question originated in the manga (which would be this scene that we're talking about), then we need the precise manga reference for the Hogyoku's "Overbearing Power" description, and make the edit accordingly. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hello, I had to undo your edit to Goteitaishi's page because the picture you provided had no fair use rationale nor licensing. In addition all changes to profile pictures must be discussed. That said could you provide me the episode your image came from? It's a good picture, but until it has a fair use rationale it's not usable. I'd be willing to add it for you this time, but I need to know where it came from. I'm afraid that's not what I was referring to. If you view the image here you will see that in the top portion under summary there is a template that is filled out that tells where the image came from and under licensing there is another template with the specific license for the image. What I meant by where it came from was the episode, so that the rationale could be filled out properly as per the Image Policy. The fair use rationale and licensing have now been added to the image and the image can be used, so I brought it up here for discussion because as I stated earlier profile picture changes must be discussed before they are changed, thanks.